The long term objective is to identify and eventually to isolate membrane proteins involved in the transport of glucose, amino acids and ions such as sodium and potassium. The immediate goal is to label differentially membrane proteins associated with the transport of glucose, amino acids and the Na ion -K ion transport system in human rbc and Ehrlich ascites tumor cells and to identify them on polyacrylamide gel electrophorograms.